The present invention relates generally to communications services, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for implementing voice-initiated computer functions.
Computer-based systems and applications are becoming more sophisticated over time as advancements are made in the associated hardware/software technologies such as communications protocols, systems standardization, and networks. As the costs of computers and processor-enabled devices decrease, more consumers are acquiring a number of these devices and creating home networks for their personal and/or business use. Additionally, a significant portion of the day may be spent in front of these devices performing, for example, tasks such as word processing, web surfing, messaging, etc. Studies have shown that the more time an individual spends at a computer, particularly without taking regular breaks, the greater the likelihood that this individual will develop muscle strains, poor circulation, eye strain, and similar types of injuries that can lead to more serious health issues and result in diminished productivity. Unfortunately, however, it is often the case that such individuals have little recourse in that their jobs or businesses require that many hours be spent on the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is way to perform the various computer functions needed or desired without requiring that individuals maintain a stationary position.